A need exists for a remotely operable system that not only decontaminates fluids but also provides messaging and alarms when decontaminated fluid falls or exceeds preset limits or outside defined parameters.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.